This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and, more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument on which a pupil or trainee may effectively practice.
In order for a pupil or trainee to readily practice a keyboard instrument, a key indication system is proposed which visually instructs the pupil or trainee as to which keys are to be actuated on a keyboard. For example, according to the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,435, a two-track magnetic tape is used, one-track being recorded with a teacher's vocal instruction or sound of the organ, and the other track being recorded with key designating signals to designate keys to be actuated on the keyboard. When the trainee plays the instrument, indication lamps for the respective keys are selectively lit in accordance with the key designation signals reproduced from the magnetic tape, so that the trainee may operate the keys as indicated to play a designated music piece. Due to the audible instruction or sounds reproduced from the magnetic tape, the trainee can also be informed through his sense of hearing as to which keys are to be actuated or listen to the sounds corresponding to keys to be actuated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,511, a key designating device is disclosed which is comprised of an apertured record sheet and an optical readout device.
With such a self-training system for keyboard instruments, it is difficult for the trainee to play the instrument with musical sensation because he is merely required to operate the keys as indicated. To make an effective performance of the keyboard instrument with musical sensation it is desired that the trainee can play a part (such as melody or chord) of a music piece on the keyboard to the accompaniment of an automatic performance of the other part (such as chord or melody) of the music piece. With a two-keyboard electronic organ, in particular, it is desired that the trainee may selectively play a melody on the upper keyboard mainly or chords on the lower keyboard mainly to the accompaniment of an automatic chord performance or an automatic melody performance. In this case, it is more effective if the trainee can play the instrument to the accompaniment of an automatic rhythm performance.